


You're Still Mine

by glassonion_archivist



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-09
Updated: 2005-10-09
Packaged: 2019-06-19 10:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15508170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassonion_archivist/pseuds/glassonion_archivist
Summary: Challenge fic: What if Buffy and Angelus were secretly together during Bewitched, Bothered, and Bewildered? How would Angelus react to Buffy suddenly wanting Xander? What if he walked in on Buffy trying to seduce Xander while in the raincoat?





	You're Still Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Glass Onion](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Glass_Onion), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Glass Onion’s collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/glassonion/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** This isn't great literature guys this is just torture, smut and bloodplay. The torture is graphic and so is the smut. If you don't like either please don't read.  
>  Four lines are taken directly from the episode Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered.  
> 

  
Author's notes: This isn't great literature guys this is just torture, smut and bloodplay. The torture is graphic and so is the smut. If you don't like either please don't read.  
Four lines are taken directly from the episode Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered.  


* * *

You're Still Mine

 

 

## You're Still Mine

### by Tani

Sleepily, Buffy raised one golden arm to check the time. She couldn't believe that it was that late already. She hadn't meant to fall asleep. She had only closed her eyes for a moment. She had had every intention of going home, but she was so relaxed lying there in Angelus's arms. She must have drifted off. Realizing the time and how late she was, Buffy jumped out of bed. 

As she was getting dressed for school, she watched Angelus sleep. The red satin sheet had slipped down, exposing his bare chest to her gaze. He shifted his leg slightly, pulling the sheet even further down his body to reveal a thin line of pubic hair. Buffy gasped. God, he was absolutely breathtaking. She wanted nothing more than to crawl back in that bed with him and make him purr, like he had done the night before. When he purred, it shot straight to her core. Damn, she loved it when he purred, almost as much as when he growled. Almost! She could be on the verge of a climax and his growl would send her over the edge. Buffy shook her head to rid herself of her mischievous thoughts. She had to get to school. If she failed history, her mother would kill her. It was a good thing that her mother was away on another buying trip for the gallery. There would have been hell to pay for being away every night that week. Although, considering the activities that she had engaged in last night with Angelus, the punishment would have fit the crime. 

She smiled at the memory of last night. Like the numerous nights before, she had met Angelus while patrolling. Within minutes of meeting, they were in each other's arms. Their bodies molded as one, until neither was sure where the other ended and they began. He'd drunk from her mouth like a starving man. His tongue fiercely dueled with hers for possession of her very soul. Their hands had stroked each other's bodies in a desperate need to fill the void that only the other could satisfy by intimate touch. His magnificent body had thrust against hers, reaching for the powerful orgasm just out of reach. At the thought of him thrusting inside of her was enough to get her juices flowing. He fit inside her so perfectly. It was almost like he was made for her or she for him. 

This affair had been going on for some time now. Every time they met, it turned into a lust session. At least that's what she had told herself in the beginning. She knew that it was wrong to be with him, especially like that. However, all thoughts of right or wrong were forgotten the moment his lips touched hers. The man's kisses turned her insides to molten lava. Buffy shook her head. God, what was wrong with her? She was going to be in enough trouble for being late for school. She didn't need to add way-too-horny-to-concentrate to the list as well. She left the mansion hurriedly. 

Angelus had woken up just moments after Buffy had quietly shut the mansion door. He smirked. His lover kept forgetting that his vampire hearing could pick up the slightest noise. However his vampire sense of smell had captured his attention. The powerful aroma of slayer arousal filled the air. Damn! Why couldn't he have woken up sooner?! Angelus sniffed appreciatively. 

What was that other smell? His nose crinkled in distaste. He sniffed harder, nearly gagging. Damn, he knew that smell. If his memory served him, he had smelled the same aroma when he was a human. The spell in question leaves a fairly distinctive smell. Even a human can smell it, if they pay attention. Many tavern wenches back home, who were desperate to move up in their station in life, turned to love spells to hook a husband quickly. He, being the most handsome, had dodged more than his fair share of spells. He never stayed too long with one woman for fear of getting caught in one of those damn things. They had a way of backfiring or not work at all. With his luck, he would have been one of the unlucky bastards to get caught. 

Angelus' thoughts turned back to the problem at hand. Who would have been desperate enough to cast a love spell? Dru? Angelus shook his head. Since he had been seeing Buffy, Dru and Spike had made up. The way they were always mooning over each other, they looked like two kids locked in a candy store, waiting impatiently to grab the first bite. It was really sickening to watch. It couldn't be her. If not she, who? Who in this town was so desperate to be loved that he or she would be willing to do something so risky and stupid? Angelus snarled when the likely culprit came to mind - Xander! 

Who did he want so badly that he'd be willing to risk doing a love spell? Angelus growled long and deep at the thought of the one person that Xander had always wanted. Buffy! Xander had wanted her since the first time he'd met her. It had almost killed him to know that Angel had gotten there, meaning Buffy, first. 

Angelus rushed to get dressed. It was a good thing he liked simplicity in his clothing. He always wore black leather pants, black silk shirt with the top three buttons undone, and black shoes. He completed the look with his black duster. He was ready. He had to get to Buffy. He didn't like magic of any kind. He didn't trust spells, but he really hated love spells. 

Once dressed, Angelus made it to the school using the sewers in record time. He quickly and quietly took up watch close to the library doors as Buffy sashayed into the library. She was wearing a little black raincoat that covered almost nothing. She appeared to be in such a hurry to get to Xander that she didn't even notice Angelus lurking in the shadows. His lips pressed into a thin line as he listened in on their conversation. 

"Alone, at last," Buffy said suggestively. 

"Buff, give me a heart attack!" Xander yelled. 

"Oh, I'm gonna give you more than that," she said with a sexy smile. She started to untie the raincoat. 

"Buff, for the love of God, don't open that raincoat," Xander said pleadingly. 

Angelus stood outside the library doors, watching in utter amazement at what was happening. Buffy, his mate, was actually coming on to that little pain-in-the-ass, Xander. What the hell did she think she was doing? His disbelief mounted as Buffy's small hand reached out to stroke Xander's chest through the thin material of his shirt. He continued to watch, stunned, as his lover flirted with another. As soon as he saw Buffy's hands go to untie the belt, he stormed into the library. 

"I'd listen to the boy if I were you, Buff!" Angelus' murderous tone caused them both to turn around. He jerked Buffy by her arm towards him. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Angelus growled the question. He was really trying to control his baser instincts. At the moment, his instincts were telling him to kill Xander. 

Buffy smiled, brightly, "Hi. Angelus! I'm glad you're here. I have something I need to tell you. And there's no time like the present, right?" 

"You're glad he's here?" Xander squeaked. 

"Shut up, boy," Angelus growled. 

Buffy ignored both of them and continued. "I'm so sorry, Angelus. I can't see you anymore. I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but you just don't excite me. It was fun while it lasted, but I finally found a real man. He satisfies ALL my needs. There is just no way that you measure up to Xander. I hope we can be friends!" 

Angelus felt what little control he had snap at Buffy's words. He couldn't believe that she would prefer that little pain-in-the-ass, Xander, to him. Real man? He'd fucking show her a real man. Angelus' hands curled into fists and, before either knew what was happening, had knocked them both unconscious. He picked up Buffy lovingly in his arms. He knew that it was the spell effecting her actions. It didn't piss him off any less, but he understood what was causing her to behave the way she was. She was still going to have to learn her lesson. She was his mate. He was going to make sure she didn't forget it again! 

He shifted Buffy's weight to his shoulder as he kicked Xander in the ribs. He grabbed a handful of his collar and dragged him with them. Xander had his own lessons coming to him. Angelus was more than happy to teach him. He carried them through the exit behind the stacks in the basement of the school. It was the fastest way and would attract the least amount of attention. Angelus made sure to drag Xander across rocks, broken bottles, and anything else he thought might cause the little prick more pain. 

He finally got them both back to the mansion. He dropped Xander in the middle of the room and quickly carried Buffy upstairs to his room. He removed the raincoat and laid her on her stomach on the bed. He then reached under the bed and grabbed the chains. He chained her spread-eagle on the bed. He ran his large hand down his lover's beautiful body before covering her with the blanket from the foot of the bed. He didn't want her to be uncomfortable - not yet at least. With a smile, he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead before he left the room. He couldn't wait to get started on Buffy's instructions on how to properly behave as his mate. He would come back to teach her that lesson once he had taken care of the boy. 

Angelus almost ran back down the stairs in his excitement. He was really looking forward to torturing the prick! Angelus glanced at Xander and snarled. Every time he looked at him, he snarled. The little son of a bitch had done a love spell on Buffy. Angelus completely ignored the fact that the spell could have been meant for someone else. He didn't give a shit! The spell had affected Buffy. It had actually made her think that Xander was a better man. She chose Xander over him. He was going to have to pay for that. 

He was still lying exactly where Angelus had let him fall. His body was bruised and bloody from being dragged across the rocky ground. The smell of the fresh, warm blood was making Angelus hungry, but he knew that he couldn't eat Xander. Buffy would never forgive him, because she considered the little parasite her friend. There were other things he could do to him to make him pay for trying to get Buffy. Angelus shook his head in disgust; the boy wasn't even able to put up a fight. He really liked it when they tried to fight against the inevitable. 

Pussy, Angelus thought as he dragged Xander the rest of the way to the corner where the chains were left hanging, in case they were needed. With one flick of a wicked looking knife, he sliced through Xander's clothing. He locked Xander's wrist in the chains. He proceeded to pull until Xander was left hanging with only the tips of his toes touching the floor. Now all that was left to do was to wake the little prick. 

Angelus slapped Xander hard back and forth across the face. "Wakey, wakey, Xander!" It's not that he didn't have smelling salts, he preferred hitting him. The little bastard should be thankful that he wasn't going to kill him! 

"Ma?" Xander said as he slowly opened his eyes. He took in his surroundings, and quickly realized he wasn't home. He was hanging naked from the ceiling in the mansion of the most evil vampire the world had ever known. Xander shivered with fright. 

Angelus smiled as he sniffed the air in appreciation. That was more like it! The boy's fear almost filled the room. 

Angelus walked over to the low table where he had laid out the tools required to teach this boy the lesson he desperately needed. There were knives of all sizes, a nasty-looking bullwhip, a wicked riding crop, and a lighter spread out on the table. Angelus had placed a little something extra in the fireplace that he was really looking forward to using. Angelus smiled as thoughts of the screams that would soon be heard flashed through his head. He picked up the whip and stroked it lovingly. 

Angelus walked up close to Xander, grabbed a handful of his hair and made him look him in the eyes. "You did a very stupid thing, boy. Now you have to pay for that stupidity. You're gonna have to learn three very important lessons." 

Xander's eyes were huge with fear. "A- A- Angelus, you don't want to hurt me. Buffy will-" Whatever he was about to say was lost as Angelus' huge fist slammed into his mouth. 

"Lesson one, don't mention Buffy's name!" He punctuated each word by hitting him with his fist. The whip was dropped on the floor, forgotten in his joy of hitting Xander with his bare fists. Damn, he loved violence! Torturing Xander was just going to be the icing on the cake. Angelus considered his next lesson one of utmost importance. He was going to take his time torturing Xander to make sure he understood it. He bent down and picked up the whip. 

"Lesson two, you don't do spells of any kind on Buffy!" Angelus snarled, emphasizing each word with the flick of the whip against Xander's naked back. He knew how to wield a whip. He was using just enough force to bring blood, but not enough to leave scars. He didn't want scars on Xander - not yet. 

Xander's scream was ripped from his body at the first hit. The pain was incredible. It flowed through every nerve ending in his body. His back felt like it was on fire. His body tried to arch away as the next lash fell, but being chained, there was no way to escape the pain. All he could do was scream and wait for the next bite of the whip. 

All too soon, the ten lashes were done. Angelus shook his head in disgust as Xander continued to scream. He wasn't even hitting him any longer, and the idiot was still screaming. He'd had the boy pegged right from the beginning. He really was apussy! Barely ten lashes and he was screaming like a girl! Hell, Drusilla could handle more pain than that! He smirked. She did handle more than that. 

He sauntered back to the table to replace the whip. For his next weapon, he chose a knife that could have been an exact replica of a fighting knife that was used on the latest sci-fi movie. Angelus couldn't care less about how it looked. He loved the fact that it could skin a man like an apple with very little effort. It was almost as if the knife knew what it was supposed to do and did it. 

He flashed Xander an evil look as he walked towards him with the knife. Angelus simply said, "This might sting a little." He drew the point of the knife up Xander's right thigh towards his groin and down to the left thigh. He went deep enough to bring blood but not deep enough to cut an artery as he really wanted to. A thin line of blood trailed behind in the knife's wake. The blood ran in rivulets down Xander's legs pooling at his feet. The smell of warm, fresh, fear-laced blood was intoxicating. Angelus found himself sniffing the air again appreciatively. 

Angelus laid the knife back on the table; he wasn't finished with it yet. There was something else he needed to do first. He picked up the butane lighter. It was one of those long ones used for starting grills or fires in fireplaces. However this one wasn't going to be used for any of that. As he walked towards Xander threateningly, he started squeezing the trigger causing the flame to shoot out the tip. 

"No, No, No," Xander screamed. "Please for the love of God, NO!" He jerked on the chains in vain. There was no escape. He was at Angelus' mercy, only Angelus had no mercy. 

The look that displayed on Angelus' face was one of pure unadulterated evil. He didn't say a word. He smiled as he held the flame to Xander's groin. Angelus watched mesmerized as the flame danced across Xander's penis. The smell of burnt hair and singed flesh permeated the room. Xander's screams echoed through the mansion. His screams were music to Angelus' ears. Angelus continued letting the flame lick at Xander's body. Soon all the hair was burned away and the skin on his groin was blackened. Angelus stopped when Xander passed out from the pain. Angelus frowned. The boy was really getting tiresome! He just kept ruining his fun! He couldn't withstand the tiniest bit of pain. He smacked Xander across the face to waken him. 

Angelus went back to the table to return the lighter and retrieve the knife. But his eyes fell on the riding crop, and couldn't resist a better idea. He'd had it with the boy always sniffing around, trying to fuck with Buffy. He was going to teach him what it felt like to get fucked! 

He walked behind Xander. He stood there for a moment admiring the bloody lash marks left by the whip. It was beautiful work! He leaned close to Xander, his body almost touching his. Whispering in Xander's ear, Angelus said, "You're gonna find out what it's like to get fucked, boy!" With those words, he trailed the riding crop down Xander's back until he reached his blood-streaked buttocks. He pushed it in between his buttocks, searching for the puckered hole. He gave one mighty shove, and the riding crop was buried almost to the hilt inside Xander's abused body. Xander screamed. He tried to move his body to dislodge the crop, but Angelus held firm. He pulled it almost completely from his body before plunging the riding crop in as deep as he could get it again. He watched gleefully as the blood ran down the inside of Xander's thighs. In and out, he pushed the riding crop until Xander began to cry and plead. His tears mingled with the blood on his face. 

"Please, stop! Oh, god, please stop!" Xander cried even harder. Angelus enjoyed hearing Xander's cries of mercy. He wore such an evil smile on his face. Had Xander been able to see it, he would have been even more terrified. 

The sounds of Xander's cries traveled through the room as Angelus ruthlessly thrust the handle of the riding crop in and out of Xander's bloody body. The smell of blood was intoxicating. The louder Xander cried, the harder and deeper Angelus thrust the riding crop into his body. All of a sudden, Angelus viciously jerked the riding crop out of Xander's torn body. He threw it across the room and retrieved the knife. 

"It's been along time since I've done this. I hope I haven't forgotten how," he said with an evil grin as he approached Xander. 

Shallow cuts were made along Xander's chest to outline the design that Angelus wanted. Xander whimpered with the pain and occasionally hiccupped on a sob. He didn't scream. Angelus dabbed at the blood that appeared with a sponge. He wanted to make sure this was perfect. As soon as he was sure that he had the design right, he went back over the cuts to make them deeper. This time he wanted it to scar. It had to be permanent so the little prick would never forget his lessons. The crude angel on his chest should remind him to stay away from Buffy. For extra measure, Angelus reached for the branding iron that was lying in the fireplace. 

Xander's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets. 

"Don't worry, Xander. This is gonna hurt me more than it is you." His evil laugh echoed through the room. "Not really. I've just always wanted to say that!" 

Angelus admired his handiwork for moment before applying the branding iron to the design on Xander's chest. The flesh sizzled as he held the branding iron to his skin. Xander screamed as his body jerked with the indescribable pain. He couldn't stand it any longer and passed out for the second time. 

Angelus traced the perfect letter "A" inside the angel before unlocking the chains from Xander's body. He wrapped Xander's unconscious body in a blanket and carried him through the night to Willow's house. Angelus knew that he was seeing Cordy. He thought it would be funny to stick him in the redhead's bed and watch the brunette find out. He really hated to miss that. He gently pushed open the outside door to Willow's room, thankful that she hadn't performed a spell to uninvite him. He laid Xander in Willow's bed and pulled the blankets up to cover him. He didn't want Willow to discover her present too soon. Angelus leaned down towards Xander, his face inches from his. "Aren't you gonna ask what lesson three is?" 

"What's lesson three?" Xander asked weakly obedient. 

"Don't fuck with Buffy! This time you get to live. Next time, I will kill you!" Angelus said darkly. He thought Xander was too weak to yell for help, but he wasn't taking any chances. He searched through the top drawer of Willow's dresser for something to use as a gag. He shoved a pair of Willow's panties in Xander's mouth to keep him quiet. He quickly left the room. He was in hurry to get back to the mansion. There was the matter of teaching the slayer her lesson. He was really looking forward to it! 

Angelus made it back to the mansion in record time. Hell, he felt like he had wings on his feet; he was moving so fast. There was nothing like the thought of slayer punishing followed by makeup sex to make a vampire move! 

He walked up the stairs to his room and opened the door. He stood there admiring the view. Buffy was still where he had left her - naked, spread-eagled, and chained on his bed. Her body was opened for his gaze. He couldn't count the times that he'd dreamed of having her just like this. And now here she was. 

Angelus' deep chocolate eyes slowly raked over her nude form. He hadn't even touched her yet, and the smell of her arousal filled the room. Angelus smiled. He had every intention of taking care of both of their needs, as soon as she was properly punished. Angelus growled deep in his throat. 

Buffy turned her head towards the doorway. "Angelus, what the hell is going on?" She demanded, "Unchain me!" 

Angelus glared at her. How dare she be the one demanding anything! She was the one that was trying to make time with that little prick, Xander. 

"Do you still want Xander?" he snarled at her. 

"No! Why would I - Oh god - Angelus - I never-" she stammered, as the memory of what had happened came rushing back. Oh, my God! Had she really tried to seduce Xander? Did she really say those things to Angelus? 

He realized that the spell must have worn off, but he still had to punish her. Silently, Angelus walked over to the closet. He pulled out the trunk that kept all the toys that he had ever wanted to try on Buffy, but never had. Today was a new day. The slayer was in for some punishing fun! 

He couldn't wait to hear her beg for him to stop, and then to beg for him to continue. Angelus felt his black leather pants get tighter across the front. The thought of Buffy begging him was enough to make him hard as a rock. He smoothed his hand over his leather-encased erection, and squeezed firmly. Damn, he couldn't wait to get inside her tight pussy! The Slayer had muscles he'd only had wet dreams about when he was human. He gave his erection another firm squeeze before schooling his thoughts in another direction. There would be time for passionate fucking with Buff soon. But first things first, she had a lesson to learn. He reached his hand inside the trunk and withdrew a plastic butterfly. It had elastic bands on the side and was held together with Velcro. He then extracted a long wooden paddle. 

Buffy watched as Angelus walked towards her with the wooden paddle in his hand. She didn't even give a glance to the butterfly-looking thing in his other hand. She had no idea what it was and - to be completely honest - the paddle held all her attention. With every step he took, he smacked the paddle against his thigh, letting her know without words what was in store for her. 

"Why, Angelus?" she asked nervously. She knew she was built for pain; she just needed to know why pain was coming her way. She hadn't thought that Angelus would ever hurt her, especially since they've been sleeping together for weeks. 

"Why?" he roared. "You have the guts to ask why!" 

"Angelus, please don't do this," she begged. 

"Shh, Buff, don't beg now. It's no fun if you start begging too early," he said arrogantly. 

**SMACK!**

The paddle came down across her exposed bottom, causing her to shriek in surprise. 

**SMACK!**

"Angelus! Please stop! Don't make me hate you," she pleaded. 

**SMACK!**

"I'm willing to risk it," he said with an evil twinkle in his eyes. 

**SMACK!**

"How dare you choose that little asshole over me!" Angelus shouted. 

**SMACK!**

"I just don't excite you?" he thundered. 

**SMACK!**

"It was fun while it lasted?" he bellowed. 

**SMACK!**

"Finally found a real man?" he yelled. 

**SMACK!**

Tears sprang to Buffy's eyes as Angelus wielded the paddle like a man possessed. Each blow was coming harder than the last. He made sure to spread the blows apart, first one cheek and then the other. She didn't know how much longer she could stand it without begging him to stop. 

**SMACK!**

"He satisfies ALL your needs?" Angelus screamed. 

**SMACK!**

"Never measure up to Xander?" he roared. 

**SMACK!**

"You hope we can be friends? I'm a fucking vampire!" he yelled. 

**SMACK!**

The last hit of the paddle was exceptionally vicious. The tears that had been threatening started streaming down Buffy's cheeks, soaking the sheet beneath her. She tried to stifle the sobs, as not to add to Angelus' excitement. But he heard them, and quickly tossed the paddle aside. 

He ran one large hand across Buffy's abused bottom, causing her to hiss with pain. Angelus smiled. He wanted so badly to try her on the whip, but he didn't think she was ready for that. Hell, she would probably stake him if he did. 

The pride that he felt in Buffy was unlike anything he'd ever felt before. She could have fought against the chains. She could have yelled and screamed at him. She had taken her punishment like a good girl. Angelus kneeled on the floor beside the bed. Upon seeing her tearful look, he sighed. 

"Don't ever make me do that again, Buff," he said as he gently brushed her hair out of her eyes. "I won't be as gentle next time," he warned. 

Buffy shook her head. She wasn't really sure if she meant she would or she wouldn't. She couldn't explain what she was feeling. Her bottom felt like it was on fire, but it was nothing compared to the fire that was spreading through her body. Angelus, the man and demon she loved, had spanked her and she had loved it! Sure, it had hurt and he had made her cry! That was part of why she enjoyed it. Angelus had stripped her, in a way, of her slayer powers and treated her like any woman. No, he treated her like his woman. Angelus had taken control. He had dominated and possessed her. She had never felt so alive. She'd also never been so sexually aware before either. She wanted to fuck badly, but had no intention of telling Angelus. 

"Don't worry, baby. Now comes the pleasure," he promised sensuously. 

"You have got to be kidding me! There is no way I want you to touch me now," she protested. Her pride was making her say stupid things. Her pride wouldn't let her tell him that she had enjoyed the torment. She wanted nothing more than to be fucked into oblivion by Angelus, but she'd be damned if she would admit it. 

"Baby, you keep forgetting. I can smell your arousal," he said gleefully. 

"I'm - not -" At the look on Angelus' face, she clamped her mouth shut. 

Angelus smirked. He crawled between Buffy's chained legs and raised her lower half off the bed. He slid the plastic butterfly under her body, lowered her back down and fastened it together. He wriggled it around to make sure it was centered over her clit. To test it, he hit the tiny remote in the palm of his hand. Buffy shrieked as the vibrations shook her body. The pleasure was incredible! She had never felt such ecstasy before. All she knew is that she wanted it to go on and on. 

As the tiny butterfly vibrated her clit sending wave after wave of pleasure throughout her body, Angelus scooted down to Buffy's feet. He gently kissed her each of her toes before running his tongue between them. He ran his tongue slowly up her left leg until he reached her buttocks. He bit down gently before trailing his cool, wet tongue slowly down her right leg. He suckled each toe in turn before licking between them. As he licked his way back up her body, he reached to the side and grabbed an extra pillow. He raised Buffy's lower body enough to slide the folded pillow under her. 

Once she was within his reach, Angelus ran his tongue down her wet cleft searching for her opening. He thrust his tongue inside her sopping channel causing Buffy to buck against him as far as the chains would allow. Angelus continued thrusting his tongue in and out of Buffy's wet pussy. He stopped only long enough to lap at the juices flowing out of her body, before diving his tongue back into her moist heat once more. 

Buffy's body was trembling with the force of her desire. She writhed beneath Angelus' relentless tongue and the vibrations of the butterfly. She was so close. She could feel the beginnings of her climax. She tried to wriggle her body closer to Angelus' tongue. She needed it deeper, harder, and faster. 

Angelus could feel the tremors starting to quake in Buffy's body. He knew that she was close to her orgasm. He stopped lapping at Buffy's quivering pussy. He flicked the button on the remote; the vibrations stopped. 

Buffy screamed, "NO! Angelus, please don't stop! I can't take anymore." 

"Oh, yes, you can, Buff. You can take so much more. Besides you don't have any choice," Angelus said. The tone in his voice caused shivers to race up and down Buffy's spine. 

Once again, Angelus scooted down to the foot of the bed. He ran his tongue along the back of Buffy's leg moving towards the firm globes of her ass. Gently caressing her buttocks with his hands, he licked down her wet cleft before moving up to her back. He licked circles on the small of her back. He trailed his cool, wet tongue up her back, across her shoulder to her neck. He licked the side of her neck before firmly biting down. He didn't break the skin. He wasn't ready to give her what she needed. 

Buffy almost came at the sensation of Angelus' blunt teeth biting her neck. She cried out his name and pleaded for him to take her, to stop this sweet agony of need. 

He found it very hard not to give into her pleading when he craved the same thing, but he controlled himself. He was going to make sure that Buffy knew that he was her master. Angelus continued suckling on Buffy's neck. He wiggled one hand under Buffy to play with her puckered nipple. He sensuously rubbed his body against hers in imitation of what they both desired. 

She moaned with pent up sexual frustration. Buffy pushed her body up as close to Angelus' leather clad erection as far as the chains would allow. The feel of soft buttery leather rubbing against her naked skin was driving her completely crazy. She concentrated on the pleasure rather than the sensitivity of her paddled-buttocks. She shifted the firm globes of her ass back and forth trying to get better friction. Her orgasm hovered just out of reach. 

Angelus rolled off Buffy and flashed her an evil grin as she begged him to stay. He stood at the side of the bed watching her face as he removed each article of his clothing. He didn't believe he had ever seen such a look of pure unadulterated lust on her face. When finished removing his clothes, he quickly removed the butterfly from Buffy before joining her in his bed once again. 

Immediately, he started the torment again. Angelus ran his tongue over Buffy's highly sensitive skin. No part of her body was safe from his seeking tongue. As his tongue moved up towards Buffy's shoulder, Angelus lowered his cool body onto Buffy's hot one. They both sighed in unison at the skin-to-skin contact. He blew softly in her ear as he wiggled his body over hers. His tongue traced the outline of her ear before he gently sucked the earlobe into his cool, wet mouth. 

His tongue danced across her skin. She quivered, she writhed, she moaned with desire. She let Angelus know in no uncertain terms that she wanted him. She needed him. Every nerve ending in her body was screaming for release. If he didn't stop this torment soon, she was going to die. 

Angelus rose off of her squirming body. He undid the chains holding her legs. He then reached for the chains that held her wrists. He gently unchained one and rubbed it vigorously bringing the blood flowing into her arm. He repeated the procedure with the other arm. 

He stood on the hardwood floor and waited to see what Buffy would do. Everything now depended now on her. Up until today, their sexual encounters had not involved violence of any kind. That's not to say he didn't want their encounters to become more violently passionate, he had been waiting for the right time to present itself. He had really wanted to show Buffy that a touch of violence could add to the passion, but never had the opportunity until today. 

Now came the question would she stay or would she flee. If she stayed still in the same position waiting for Angelus, it would mean that she accepted Angelus for what he was. It also meant that she accepted his dominance over her as his mate. If she tried to flee that only meant, he would have to work harder to convince her that she was his. There was no way he was letting her go now, even if it meant keeping her chained to his bed twenty-four hours a day. The slayer belonged to him! 

Buffy stretched her body, trying to relieve some of the soreness out of her muscles. She, however, remained in the same position as when Angelus first chained her. She instinctively knew that this was an important step and that she shouldn't move unless Angelus gave her permission. 

The pride that he'd felt when Buffy had accepted her punishment was nothing compared to what now ran through his body. She accepted her place as his mate and his right to punish her. 

He leaned down and placed a kiss on the small of her back before pushing against her side helping her roll over. Once she was on her back, Angelus kissed her passionately. His tongue searched every corner of her mouth sending great sparks of lust trembling through her taut body. He sucked her bottom lip between his teeth. He rained kisses down her neck onto her shoulder causing her body to shake with pent up desire. His lips traveled her body eliciting moans of desire with every inch he explored. He nibbled and sucked at her nipples until they were pebble hard before moving lower, much lower. He placed tiny, wet kisses on her stomach before he laid down between her legs. 

Angelus inhaled the musky scent of her arousal. He let out a low growl of desire. He lowered his head and placed a soft kiss on her clit. His tongue darted out and quickly licked up her wet cleft. Buffy jumped at the intimate touch. He slowly started to work, worrying her clit. He traced his tongue leisurely around her hard nubbin being very careful not to touch it. He gently pushed a finger inside her wet heat, feeling her muscles tighten around his finger. He continued nibbling around Buffy's clit as he stroked her inside. His tongue quickly took the place of his finger. He moved his tongue along the outside of her outer lips before thrusting in and out of her in imitation of the fucking she was soon to get. As soon as Buffy started to squirm against his tongue, desperately trying to get him to lick her clit harder, he stopped. 

"Oh, My God! Angelus! NO! Oh, please no! Please, please, please," she cried. She was almost in tears from the delicious agony of having her orgasm stopped over and over again. 

As Angelus sucked her clit hard in his mouth, she felt the beginnings of what she knew was going to be the most powerful orgasm of her life. Buffy was positive the moment Angelus' mouth closed over her clit that Angelus had given in and was finally going to let her cum. She was wrong. As soon as he felt her body stiffen in pleasure, Angelus stopped the stimulation immediately. With a hoarse cry, Buffy flung her hands down to Angelus' head, entangling her fingers in his hair, trying to force him to continue sucking on her aching clit. Angelus removed her hands from his hair. With an evil grin, he shook his head no. 

"Angelus! Please!" she pleaded for relief. 

He bent his head towards her swollen clit, giving it one last flick of his tongue. Angelus slid his body across hers until his throbbing cock probed at her moist entrance. He guided his erection into her wet pussy until he was buried to the hilt. She was so wet and tight; he almost came on the first thrust. Gritting his teeth, he strived for control. He slowly started pumping in and out, pulling out to the tip before thrusting back into her as deep as he could go. The harder he pounded into her, the louder she got. She moaned his name as she wrapped her legs tighter around his waist. She begged him with words and with her actions to go deeper, harder, and faster. She needed him to take away this pleasure-induced pain and make her cum. 

His mouth was everywhere as he was pumping into her slick opening. He licked her breasts before suckling each nipple in turn. He gently bit down on her right nipple and then nursed at the slight pain. Buffy writhed frantically beneath him. His hand slid down between their bodies. His fingers found her swollen clit and began to lightly stroke it back and forth. He then started wiggling his fingers in circles pressing firmly against her bundle of nerves. Buffy trembled with the impending release as Angelus slowed his fingers. 

"Angelus! PLEEEEEEEASE!" she cried. She panicked that Angelus was going to stop yet again. 

"Shh! Baby, it's okay," his voice harsh with barely controlled passion. "Cum for me!" 

At the commanding tone in his voice, Buffy bucked wildly beneath him. She pushed her body as hard up against Angelus' eager body as she could get. Her hands stroked his sides before grabbing his ass and digging her nails into his flesh. She tried desperately to pull him even deeper inside of her throbbing pussy. Angelus howled with the pleasure-pain of her nails digging into his skin. 

"Buff," he whispered in her ear. He spoke with such need, such raw sensuality; it felt like white-hot flames of passion were licking her body. 

Understanding exactly what Angelus wanted and needed, she moved her head to the side exposing her neck fully for Angelus. "Drink me, please." Her voice was husky with passion. 

Angelus nuzzled the side of her neck, listening intently as her heart rate sped up and the blood started pumping through her veins faster. His tongue sensuously traced the outline of her jugular. His face shifted into the visage of the demon as his fangs sank into the tender skin. He sucked her blood slowly savoring the taste as he pumped viciously into his lover's sopping channel. His fingers pinched her clit hard. Buffy screamed as her orgasm hit. Her legs locked in place around his waist almost crushing him with the force of her desire. She screamed his name as wave after wave of pleasure crashed upon her body. As soon as he felt her pussy tighten around his manhood, he lost what little control he had. His large hands pulled Buffy by her hips closer to him, wanting to be deeper inside her moist heat. His thrusts became harder, faster until bright lights exploded behind his eyes as his powerful orgasm hit. Angelus threw back his head and growled as jets of cool semen shot deep inside his lover. He gently traced the outline of her lips with his tongue before delving inside to taste the honey of her mouth. His lips lingered on hers for a moment before he rolled off of her and pulled her close against him. 

Buffy lay snuggled up against Angelus, lost in thought. She'd had feelings for him right from the start; she just couldn't admit to what they were. Now she could, she was in love with Angelus. She didn't know exactly when it had happened but she did love him. She's the Slayer and he's a Vampire. In his arms, she was more alive then she had ever been. He was her world now. She would never give him up no matter what. She had to tell him. 

"I love you, Angelus," Buffy finally said. Those were the words that Angelus wanted to hear, but being an evil vampire would never have admitted to it. 

At Buffy's declaration of love, Angelus felt his body harden once more. "I'm gonna make you so glad that you're mine," he whispered, pulling her body underneath his once again. 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Fandom:  Buffy   
Title:   **You're Still Mine**   
Author:   **Tani**   [email]   
Details:   **Standalone**  |  **NC-17**  |  **het**  |  **39k**  |  **10/09/05**   
Characters:  Angelus, Buffy   
Pairings:  Angelus, Buffy   
Summary:  Challenge fic: What if Buffy and Angelus were secretly together during Bewitched, Bothered, and Bewildered? How would Angelus react to Buffy suddenly wanting Xander? What if he walked in on Buffy trying to seduce Xander while in the raincoat?   
  
Notes:  This isn't great literature guys this is just torture, smut and bloodplay. The torture is graphic and so is the smut. If you don't like either please don't read.   
Four lines are taken directly from the episode Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered.   
  
Disclaimer/Other:  Dedication: To Ms Hyde for being an awesome beta and wonderful friend! You made this fic into something I don't mind others reading.   
special thanks to: JezebelJinx for the great challenge!   
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They belong to Joss Whedon and Co. If they were mine Angel would have never left Buffy. I'm not making any money off them. I'm just trying to give them a happy. I'll give them back. Don't sue.   
  
  



End file.
